Fandemonium 2/Eps.1
}} Malcolm opened the door of the large beach house and stepped outside. Malcolm Leychester: Welcome, one and all, to the second season premiere of Fandemonium! None of you, of course, were aware that you would be participating, but I'm sure you saw the fiasco that was Season One when it aired, so you all know the rules! Fortunately, we've managed to keep the loophole that made Season One legal open. I can tell we're all going to have a great time! The twenty-six beings before him groaned. Hooly made a run for it. Malcolm: I wouldn't do that if I were you. We've set up a force field that will keep you from roaming too far from your new home. Sixty Four: This is kidnapping! Malcolm: I already told you about the loophole. It's not technically kidnapping. The twenty-six began shouting over each other. Zak: Screw you! Hooly: noooooooooooo! Nutz: I hated season one! Leila: This makes me unhappy! Ella: We outnumber him, why don't we take him down? Mr. Chilli: I'll sue you all! John Mogwai: Why am I the only black guy here? Tucker: I forgot my iPod. Teardrop: Let us go or I'll drown you, Malcolm Leychester! Or get you really wet. Aingeru: You'd better hope that force field is really high, Leychester! Spaghetti: Why am I called Spaghetti? I don't look like noodles... Sk8: I brought my skateboard, so, dude, I'm all good. Pete: I'm a dragka! Scyplo: I'm a robot, will the force field affect me? Valdrik: I'm totally evil, why am I not the one running this? Douglas: I have auratic powers! Mason: Let us go! Meta-Form: Maybe I can shapeshift into something that can get past the force field. Rosado: Hmmm, I wonder if Leychester is on my list? David: I don't like reality TV...! Dennis: According to my article, I am a human who resides in Sacramento, California! Waddles: Death to humanity! Malcolm Leychester presses a button on his wrist. There is a quick jolt of electricity that stuns everyone in the room momentarily. Malcolm: Silence! The winner will be amply rewarded! Everyone was listening now. Malcolm: First place will recieve this beach house, a very nice car, a lot of money. Sixty Four: That's kind of vague. Malcolm: Enough money that you will never have to work again. Sixty Four: How do you have that much- Malcolm: That's what first place gets. Second place gets to go home. Much like third place, and fourth place, and every place after that. Only one of you is getting anything. Hooly: aw. Malcolm: We have scanned the multiverse for an appropriately bloodthirsty team of producers for this year's contest. Everyone groaned. Malcolm: I don't think we'll be having any interdimensional disasters this time, though. Malcolm looked directly at the camera. Malcolm: Or will we?? Keep watching to find out! Tune in for Fandemonium 2/Eps.2, which will be broadcast after these intrusive and obnoxious advertisements! Fandemonium 2/Eps.01 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Chapters